totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel (SS)
Daniel, stereotyped as The Jock, is a character in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. He was a camper in Total Drama Island: Second Season and was on the Flaming Bears. He is 17, six-foot two, perfectly tan, very muscular, has brown hair in a buzz cut, and piercing brown eyes. He returned as a castmate for Total Drama Action: Second Season and was originally placed on the Flaming Directors team before being switched to the Psycho Producers team. He served as the main antagonist for the first 8 episodes before his elimination, where the antagonist role was taken over by Madison. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers It is unknown when Daniel stepped off the boat, as he was instead introduced and described while the teams were being formed. Daniel was the one who caught his team's - The Flaming Bears' - banner, and seemed very enthusiastic. At lunch that day, Daniel confronted Chef on serving them milk that had expired in 2005, but Chef intimidated him into silence. The 1,000-foot Climb Daniel participated in the third round, facing off against Joshua. Both made it to the top, making it one of only three rounds where both made it, and bringing the score to three to two in the Bears' favor. The Bears eventually lost that night, and Daniel was the 2nd to receive a marshmallow due to already having invincibility. Don't Touch the Food In the Starve-a-thon, Daniel was one of the last three campers remaining in the challenge, along with Matthew and Peter. Eventually, however, he caved in on the sixth day and ate some carrots and some pizza, leaving it up to Matthew to win for the Bears, which he eventually did. Dodgebrawl 2 When it was revealed what the challenge would be, Daniel was one of the most excited for it, along with Matthew, while most others were rather upset about it. He subsequently participated in every round of the game, and was one of the superstars of the Bears in the challenge, along with Matthew and Ruth. The Bears eventually won the challenge thanks to Matthew. The Show Mustn't Go On In the Bears' skit, Daniel offered to play the mountainous assistant, Cook Machete. Although his character rarely spoke, he was one of the most significant leading roles, although the role's influence - Chef Hatchet - didn't seem to catch the obvious parody. The Bears won the challenge once again. The Island of The Dead When the challenge was announced and the Bears were split into groups, Daniel was paired with Isaiah. They started some small talk discussing The House of the Dead, the game that was clearly the inspiration for this challenge, when Isaiah felt that he was being watched. Tim, who was watching them, eventually caught Isaiah, but Daniel shot both of them and ran. Before leaving the area, he snatched Isaiah's discarded gun and left with both of them in hand. Daniel didn't appear again until it was down to Matthew, Violet, and Samantha for the Bears, when the latter heard a bush rustling nearby and wildly shot at it, only to discover that it was just Daniel hiding behind it. When Samantha saw a shape dart behind a tree, she and Daniel moved to take it down, successfully eliminating Rachael, who had become a zombie. When Jeremy tagged Samantha out shortly after, however, Daniel took off with Matthew and Violet. They were soon confronted by the 12 previously-eliminated contestants, in which Violet and Matthew were eliminated. Daniel managed to shoot out Ruth and Peter before John suddenly appeared behind him and tagged him out, thus sending the Bears to te Bonfire. In the end, only Daniel, Ruth, and Jennifer had gained invincibility, and Daniel was the first to receive a marshmallow. Not Quite Famous 2 At the end of the Bears' auditions, Daniel was selected as the third and final act for the Bears, having jumped over five consecutive hurdles and done 100 jumping jacks in under a minute. However, on the way to the amphitheater, Peter dropped a banana peel in front of Daniel, who was behind him. Daniel instantly slipped on it and sprained his ankle, thus forcing the Bears to replace him with Ruth instead. No one ever found out who the culprit was. This eventually led to the Bears' downfall in the challenge, as Ruth failed her act miserably (albeit, once Peter intervened for a second time), and the Bears lost. Daniel was the 6th to receive a marshmallow, and his replacement, Ruth, was the one sent home that night. The UCC (Ultimate Crash Course) Daniel, having recovered from his injury in the previous episode, volunteered to do the third and final part of the challenge for the Bears: The dive off the 1,000-foot cliff and the swim back to the Dock of Shame. In this episode, it was revealed in a flashback that Daniel and Matthew had shared a friendly conversation in which the latter gave the former a brief explanation of the true nature of sharks, and that they were generally only attracted to rapid splashing or blood. This information helped Daniel out greatly, as he found himself surrounded by sharks as he neared the Dock. By remaining calm and taking long, soft strokes, he reached the Dock of Shame without incident while his rival, Josh, was caught up in the shark frenzy, and Daniel won the challenge for the Bears. The Sucky Outdoors 2 When the Bears arrived at their campsite, Daniel took the initiative to take charge, and he, Rachael, and Matthew began pitching the tent. Later, when the team decided that the only suitable source of food was fish, Daniel volunteered to go catch some fish. Matthew told him to take the compass in case he got lost, and Daniel headed off with the compass to catch some fish. Later, just as Daniel brought in a fairly decent bundle of fish, the team ran by as an angry bear pursued them. In his panic, Daniel dropped the compass, which the bear stepped on and destroyed before it stopped to eat all of Daniel's newly-caught fish. Eventually, the team lost the bear by luring it right up to Sasquatchanakwa, and the two started fighting. By the time the team began realizing that the compass was missing, they had run around aimlessly so much to escape from the bear and were thoroughly lost in the woods. This resulted in a heated argument in which the blame was put on Matthew, for giving the compass to Daniel in the first place, by Samantha and Jennifer, while Violet and Luke tried putting blame on Daniel for dropping the compass. The team lost the challenge to the Squirrels, who had a much better night with a decent shelter and little conflict, and the Bears went to the Bonfire. Surprisingly enough, the bottom two wasn't Daniel and Matthew, but Daniel and Samantha. However, Daniel received the final marshmallow, sparing him despite his mistake, and Samantha was instead sent home for antagonizing Matthew. Wawanakwa Scavenger Hunt Despite his rather poor performance and near-elimination in the last challenge, Daniel quickly regained his status as a strong asset when he was placed in the Bears' only 3-member group, with Rachael and Jennifer. He came up with a solution to win the challenge for the Bears once again: Retrieve Chef Hatchet's chef hat, the most valuable item on the list at exactly 1,000 points. He tried to scope out the main lodge, only for Chef to discover him and kick him out. But Daniel wasn't ready to give up. Although it was never clearly revealed how he and the two girls did it, it was shown that the scheme they came up with to retrieve Chef's chef hat involved Jennifer wearing some kind of bird-like outfit, Rachael holding a flute and with a giant pink snake wrapped around her, and Daniel with the prized hat in hand. This managed to bring the Bears up to 4,600 points; just 100 points ahead of the Squirrels' score, winning the challenge for the Bears and fully redeeming himself. Phobia Factor 2 Daniel was the last person to admit what his fear was, and was noticeably reluctant about admitting it: Junk food. Although this seemed relatively insignificant to most of the others, Daniel was clearly deathly afraid of junk food, since it made him "out of shape." Fittingly, as Daniel was the last to reveal his fear, he didn't do his challenge until later in the episode, being the 12th camper to go and the 7th and final member of the Bears to go. His challenge was to eat an entire giant chocolate cake. While quite scared, he was determined to win and ate the entire cake in 10 minutes, bringing the score to four to three in the Bears' favor. Although Joshua managed to tie the score, Matthew was the tiebreaker and scored the fifth and final point, winning the challenge for the Bears. Return to Boney Island When Chris suddenly appeared and was "dying" in front of the campers, Daniel was almost instantly the first to call Chris's bluff, trying his hardest to convince the others that it was clearly a set-up for their next challenge and that it was fake. He got rather blunt with his argument, calling everyone else "saps" for believing it. Suddenly, at that moment, a "zombie" appeared from a bush behind Daniel. Many people instantly ran off, but Daniel was still not convinced. The zombie then came up to him and smacked him in the back of the neck, hitting a pressure point and knocking him clean out. It dragged him off into the bushes, eliminating the only skeptic to the whole ordeal. Thus, Daniel was absent for the rest of the episode until the very end, when the challenge was over and Chris and the eliminated campers appeared. When Chris informed them that it was just a challenge, Daniel simply said, "I told ya so!" However, it was this arrogance that sealed his fate, as the Bears lost the challenge that night when Isaiah, their last member standing, was eliminated. At the Bonfire, it was Daniel who was in the bottom two with Isaiah, and Daniel was voted off by the viewers due to being the first eliminated, never shooting a single zombie, and due to being so arrogant. As an infuriated Daniel left, he told the rest of the Bears that they had just lost their best player. I Triple Dog Dare You! 2 Daniel's dare was to swim in shark-infested waters, with an open wound, for 30 seconds. Peter, who had spun the wheel, dared Matthew to do it, only for him to quickly back out and use a freebie. Season Finale Daniel, like everyone else except for John, supported Matthew to win. Following Matthew's victory and Peter's arrest, the campers got their revenge on Chris when Daniel, Mark, Jeremy, and Tim all threw him into a massive puddle of mud. Shortly afterwards, while Chef stood next to the puddle and laughed at Chris, Daniel kicked in the back of his knee, instantly causing his leg to collapse so that he fell in as well. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Daniel teamed up with Jennifer, Madison, and Samantha to find the case, although the three girls were all clearly under his thumb. They eventually snatched the case from Mark and his group, only to be chased up the 1,000-foot cliff shortly afterwards by the bear (which was chasing Josh and Ruth). Even though the bear never was really following them, they ran all the way to the top until it was too late. They tried to skid to a stop, only for Samantha and Madison to fall off the edge. However, they both showed little to no remorse, and headed back down with the case to themselves. As they discussed what they would do with the money, John swiped down from a tree above them and snatched the case from Daniel's hands, only after Chris announced over the loudspeaker that "the case is now in the hands of someone strong and handsome." Thus, even though he no longer had the case, Daniel was repeatedly confronted by other campers hoping to get the case. They eventually encountered Chris and Matthew, and learned about how Mary and John had hijacked the helicopter. Fearing that this would secure a victory for them if they had the case, Daniel grabbed Jennifer and started running off towards the old Boathouse. In unlocking the door, they released Samantha and Madison, who ignored them and ran off towards camp. Daniel eventually found the spear gun that he was looking for, and attached a long metal chain to the spear's shaft, creating the perfect weapon to bring down the helicopter. They eventually got to do just that, with Daniel firing the spear and chain into the helicopter's blades just as it was over the main lodge, with John, Mary, and the case inside. As the helicopter came down, the case fell from it and bounced into the main lodge, with Daniel and Jennifer in hot pursuit. They ended up inside the lodge when it exploded, thus placing both of them in the next season. Total Drama Action: Second Season The Castmates Daniel was the second castmate to step off the bus, and was the first one to admit that he was glad that Matthew wasn't back for the season. He worried that if he had returned with the rest of them, he could use his popularity and niceness to win again. His insulting of the most popular cast member right off the bat already earned him the animosity of several castmates. Later, while the boys unpacked in their trailer, Daniel disagreed with Mark when he said that they were all there to have fun, insisting that they were really there to win. Jeremy and Mark became quick rivals, believing that he wouldn't stand a chance once his team lost and the viewers had the chance to vote him off. The REALLY Wild West When Violet and Jennifer started picking their members, Daniel was clearly infuriated when Jennifer didn't pick him right off the bat, instead selecting weaker players such as Tim and Luke. Daniel was instead eventually selected by Violet, and was thus placed on the Flaming Directors. Daniel later participated in the second round of the challenge, the shoot-off. He faced off against Jennifer, and was quick to gain a lead, successfully hitting 16 targets while Jennifer hit only 8, and 8 targets remained. He prepared to win the challenge for his team by aiming at the especially valuable Chris cutout, but found that he had mysteriously run out of ammo, and had fired only half of what Chef put into both guns. Thus, Daniel was the first victim of the Mystery Castmate. Despite the act of sabotage, the Directors still went on to win the challenge. Medieval Capture the Flag When the Directors were given their territory, Daniel told Josh a great place to hide the flag, and sent him off to do it. Later, Daniel took Jeremy and Mark with him into the forest in an attempt to locate the other team's tent and flag. Just as they approached, Jennifer attacked them and tagged out Jeremy. As Daniel and Mark ran, Jennifer gained quickly on Daniel. To save himself, he grabbed Mark by the back of his shirt and threw him backwards to give himself more momentum and to distract Jennifer. Also this plan worked, it cost him another teammate. After he managed to lose her, he stumbled right upon the Producers' flag. However, as he approached the castle's drawbridge, Jennifer stood in wait for him and chased him off. Rachael and Violet ran off to help him, but only Rachael returned, as both Violet and Daniel were tagged out. Despite Rachael managing to get ahold of the flag and make it back to their territory, Mary had done the same just a second earlier, thus sending the Directors to their first elimination ceremony. However, Daniel was Invincible that night, along with Rachael, due to actually getting ahold of the enemy team's flag. Thus, he received the second Gilded Chris and was spared despite his act of betrayal towards Mark. Cops 'n Robbers When Violet took charge of the Directors and paired John and Daniel together, Daniel objected at first. However, when Josh came to John's defense and insisted that he was a team player, Daniel backed off. Daniel and John were the first to enter the bank across the street, and Daniel named themselves "Delta Team." Daniel tossed the grappling hook across the street to the bank roof, and created the zipline that their team would use for transportation between the two buildings throughout the challenge. He commented that throwing the hook was similar to the hurtling contests at his school. They crossed it and entered the building, barely avoiding the trio of Jennifer, Mary, and Luke, and eventually encountered Tim in the lobby. They ran back up to the roof, where they ended up being pursued by the trio from earlier, and jumped off the roof and through a window on the floor just below them, doubling back and heading for the vault while all the others were away. They observed it for a while before racing out the front doors and back to their headquarters. When John suggested the use of a stethoscope to listen for the vault door's tumblers, Daniel was repeatedly skeptical towards it, referring to it as listening for the vault's heartbeat. They tried this, but were interrupted by Ruth and forced to leave, dropping the stethoscope along the way. Daniel was the only member of the team not disappointed by this, as he still didn't care. Daniel was extremely furious when their other method of breaking in - the drill - was found smashed on the floor, courtesy of the Mystery Castmate. He was further enraged when Violet was supposedly captured. In the end, he and John sneaked up to the vault door after Rachael and Mark distracted Ruth, Jennifer, and Tim and lured them away. They planted the explosives and detonated them, only to destroy the entire bank by accident. Although no one was seriously injured, the Directors lost due to accidentally destroying the money. At the elimination ceremony, Daniel received the first Gilded Chris due to being Invincible once again, as he, John, and Violet were the only ones who weren't captured. SWAT Vs. Predator When the Directors were told to wear the hideous masks as "mutants," Daniel commented that the mask was stupid and made him feel like a nine-year-old on Halloween. Daniel managed to make it to the final five contestants left in the challenge, and after reuniting with John, he was shot out and eliminated by Luke. Ironically, he had just found a gun behind a boulder and was ready to go on the offensive when he was eliminated. However, thanks to John, Daniel was spared when the Directors won the challenge. "Super" Heroes? When Chris loudly awoke the entire cast with an electric guitar and two giant stereo speakers, Daniel charged at him and tackled him to the ground as retaliation, giving him a bloody nose. However, when Mark was fairly optimistic about Chris's method that morning at breakfast, Daniel was stunned as to how nonchalant he was towards the rude awakening. It was not long into the challenge before Daniel was confronted by a Hero: Mary. However, Daniel started using his charm by posing, telling Mary that he couldn't stand cold water like what she had in her gun, and then rhetorically asked if he would be the most wanted criminal in the world if he was a real criminal, to which Mary agreed. Once he caught her in his spell, he broke off into a sprint and dashed off, easily managing to lose her. However, he had not gone far and had simply entered the building nearby, where, coincidentally, one of the targets in the form of a massive vault was. Shortly after opening the vault door and pressing the button, Mary appeared and blasted Daniel, causing him to run as far away from her as possible this time. Not too long after that, Daniel ran into John right after the latter pressed the button on the "city's" main power generator, hitting the most crucial target and securing Invincibility for him if his team lost. Daniel was infuriated by John stealing his Invincibility and started yelling at him, only to attract the attention of Mary, who blasted Daniel once more while John got away. Daniel stumbled out into the street, only to be cornered by Jennifer, who allowed Mary to blast him for the third and final time, eliminating him. However, that didn't stop Jennifer from firing her glue gun at Daniel for personal revenge. However, the Directors went on to win the challenge once again, and Daniel was spared. GET READY TO ROCK! When Chris informed the cast that the original 22 contestants would be in the audience, Daniel mentioned that Justin was indeed a worthy competitor in the looks department. When Chris announced that it was a rock concert, Daniel was ready to pick songs by Led Zeppelin, until Chris announced that they would all be Elvis songs instead. Later, Chris informed them that due to the teams being uneven 3 to 5, he would send one member of the Flaming Directors over to the Psycho Producers. Much to Jennifer's torture, he chose Daniel, who was excited at the chance to manipulate Jennifer and break her iron will. When Chris asked the Producers who their lead vocalist would be, Daniel instantly stepped up and said that he would also pick the songs. Having admitted to hearing a few of them, he chose three of the most well-known songs: Hound Dog, Jailhouse Rock, and Burning Love. Later, when the old cast and the non-competing/previously-eliminated contestants entered, Samantha, Madison, Jessica, and Nicole all crowded around Daniel to admire him before Justin arrived, igniting an argument over who was hotter. When the performance came and the Producers were up first, Daniel performed very well, despite Luke constantly sneezing due to apparently catching a cold. Daniel repeatedly glared at him with a fierce look, and when he did this during the instrumental break of the second song, the microphone moved too close to a speaker and created a loud whine, briefly throwing off their performance. Between the second and third songs, Daniel furiously ordered Luke to sit out the final song, referring to him as "Sir Sneeze-a-lot." Thus, he performed the third and final song without a hitch, but they still ended up losing to the Directors. Although the Producers were ready to see Daniel get sent home, Chris suddenly revealed that whoever was their main singer automatically had Invincibility. Thus, at the Award Ceremony, Daniel received the first Gilded Chris, and, ironically, Luke was eliminated after admitting that his sneezes were faked in an attempt to make the Producers lose and send Daniel home. The House of the Deceased Shortly after Madison debuted, she started hanging out with Daniel once again, much to the disapproval of Jennifer and Mary. Daniel was unfazed by the challenge once it started, and was convinced that it would be a breeze. He wasn't terrified in the slightest by the zombie when it appeared, until it held out several items of serious junk food, Daniel's worst fear. Daniel screamed like a girl and ran off when he saw this. He went down a long staircase and eventually arrived in the dining room, where he was confronted by Chef, wielding a water gun in one hand and a paintball gun in the other. Daniel fought back by throwing food items from the table at Chef, eventually throwing a real lit candle at him and getting candle wax in his right eye. In doing so, he dropped his water gun, which Daniel picked up and blasted him with. Daniel then managed to escape in a nearby elevator. Shortly after this, Daniel the Grand Corridor, which featured a massive door that led into the final Entrance Hall, which led to the main front door that led out of the house. Here, Daniel was confronted by the Mystery Castmate from the first day, who, in an unrecognizably hoarse voice, cautioned him to not enter the door to the Entrance Hall, claiming that it was a booby-trap set up to look like it led somewhere important, but really didn't. The castmate gestured to the smaller door nearby, which was allegedly the real way out. Daniel, however, wasn't fooled and opened the fancier door, entering the Entrance Hall. The castmate grabbed him in a headlock and started to drag him back to the smaller door, which was a pitfall of about six stories, but Daniel elbowed the castmate hard in the stomach and bolted for the main door. He turned back to look at the person who had tried to fool him, but only saw a dark figure before the doors closed. He was the first castmate to exit the house, and thus won Invincibility and the first Gilded Chris that night. Dinosaurs, Robots, and Taxes; Oh My! When the final six were given their respective time periods, Daniel received the era of prehistoric times. His clue read that his item was a Pterodactyl egg, located in a nest high up on the side of the volcano, and with the primary hazards of the land being Tyrannosaurus Rex's, Saber-Toothed Tigers, and Pterodactyls. After entering the area, he found himself in a dark cave, eventually emerging into a humid forest. He grew tired rather quickly due to the humidity, and rested against a tree trunk that was revealed to be a Tyrannosaurus Rex's leg. Daniel instantly found himself running for his life after that. In running away from it, he eventually fell into a fissure about 15 feet deep, and the Rex didn't attempt to follow him into the relatively small crevice, thus abandoning the chase. He started climbing up out of the fissure by using a nearby vine, only to discover that it was Poison Ivy. When he fell back down to scratch himself, the Bear appeared and jumped down into the pit with him. He managed to fend it off with the same Poison Ivy that had affected him, distracting it with a quick brush of the Ivy directly into its face. He then quickly climbed out of the pit and finally reached the volcano where his item was hidden. He managed to reach the nest and found the egg, and was confronted by a massive Pterodactyl. He attacked it by throwing all of the bone fragments and other body parts scattered throughout the nest at it, which seemed to have no effect until one bone hit the beast right in the eye. He then stabbed it with a sharper piece of bone, revealing that it was just an animatronic creation. Having defeated one hazard, Daniel taunted Chris by saying that he couldn't be easily defeated. Chris accepted Daniel's challenge by detonating the volcano, sending a massive lava flow over the top and down towards Daniel. The nest that he was in was eventually sent sliding down the side of the volcano like a sled when rocks started falling, and he reached the bottom much faster this way. He started running away from the lava flow, almost falling into the Poison Ivy pit from earlier (where the Bear was still scratching itself furiously), and encountered a Saber-Toothed Tiger. When it lunged at him, he simply ducked, causing it to fly overhead and land right in the approaching lava flow. The animatronic exploded instantly, and Daniel continued on to the cave. He emerged back into the Film Lot at last, only to see that Mark and Violet had arrived first, thus finally beating him for Invincibility and leaving him vulnerable at that night's elimination ceremony. Sure enough, the bottom two came down to him and John, who had finally revealed to the remaining cast that he was the Mystery Castmate. For this reason, Daniel was soundly convinced that he would stay, but to his shock, he was finally eliminated, and John received the final Award. Daniel went into a post-elimination rage rivaling Ruth's, and this time, no one (not even Chef) dared to interfere, and they all simply let him blow off his steam until he was finally ready to accept his elimination. He left vowing that the show had just lost its most effective way of bringing in ratings. TDA Aftermath III: The Finale is Upon Us Daniel was the first guest called onto the stage, and had a more pleasant welcome by the audience then expected. When questioned about this by Isaiah, who said that his reputation "kind of went down the tubes," Daniel simply responded that there were two other contestants who had done worse than him, those two being Jennifer and Madison. He admitted that he saw karma coming and knew he wouldn't have Invincibility forever, but admitted that John's actions as the Mystery Castmate were indeed quite low. Following two embarrassing clips of him having encounters with the wildlife in his final challenge, he is then asked about the final two and if he agrees with it, which he ultimately does. When his turn came for the "Truth or Trapdoor" segment, he admitted that he felt there were four threats rivaling his own skills in the season: Josh, Ruth, Jennifer, and John. He then told Isaiah that he felt that he was the least-deserving contestant, having performed pitifully in the challenge and being the first voted off. As a result, Isaiah quickly moved on to the next guest. However, when Daniel demanded more screentime for himself, eventually saying that he never lied, the trapdoor opened up beneath him and he plunged right into the piranha pool below. Later, when Rachael and Jennifer got into yet another fight and were right on the dangerous couch, Daniel jumped onto it, lied by saying that he felt Jennifer deserved to win, then jumped off just as it opened, dropping Jennifer into the pool. Trivia *Daniel is based off of Tyler for his jock stereotype and outfit, but is much more physically capable, like Eva. *Daniel was the second main antagonist of the series, preceded by Peter and succeeded by Madison and Ethan. **He is the only main antagonist to compete in 2 seasons. **He is the only main antagonist to be on three teams. **He is the only main antagonist to not cause any eliminations at all, either directly or indirectly, during his time on the show. **He is the only main antagonist to never make it to the final four or higher. **He is also the lowest-ranking main antagonist in the season where he was antagonist, as he ranked 6th in TDA. *Daniel is one of 14 contestants to compete in only 2 seasons (TDI and TDA), the others being Lauren, James, Jessica, Suzie, Nicole, Samantha, Matthew, Jeremy, Josh, Ruth, Tim, Luke, and Jennifer. **Daniel is the only contestant to compete in only 2 seasons, yet be on three teams, as he was switched to the Psycho Producers in GET READY TO ROCK! **Daniel is the highest-ranking contestant in TDA to compete in only 2 seasons. **Daniel is the highest-ranking castmate in TDA to not compete in TDWT. *Daniel won solo invincibility more times than anyone else in TDA, as he did so four times. *Daniel is the first contestant in the series to switch teams, although he did not do so voluntarily. **He is also the only contestant in TDA to switch teams, and the only contestant in the series to not switch with someone else. *Daniel was the last camper in TDI to be eliminated before the merge. *Daniel is one of only 3 people to be on both of the "Flaming" teams in the series, the others being Violet and Rachael. **He is also the only male to be on both "Flaming" teams, and the only 2-season participant to be on both "Flaming" teams.